The present invention relates to an improved fork which, although it can, of course, permit other applications, has been especially designed with a view to its integration in universal joints of the cardan or similar type, and, more specifically, with a view to its integration in joints of this type that form part of the steering column of motor vehicles.
As is well known, joints of the above-mentioned type comprise two identical or similar forks (yokes) which are rigidly attached to the ends of the two tubes or bars which are to be jointed together, which forks are joined together by means of a cross which comprises two pairs of pivots aligned with their respective pivot axes at right-angles and arranged to fit into corresponding bearings housed in the opposite and aligned orifices provided in both arms of each of the forks.
The abovementioned forks constitute, as will be appreciated, a basic component of the joint, since it is by means of the forks that the rotational forces are transmitted between the two segments or lengths into which the column is divided, and since the forks must afford sufficient support for bearings into which the pivots of the cross are fitted. These forks are traditionally produced by casting or by forging, but recently, in order to lighten their weight and to reduce the cost of manufacture, they have been produced from a tube or also from two symmetrical stamped parts which are joined together by means of welding. However, none of these solutions can be classed as definitive, since the most widely used of them requires a pronounced curvature to be imparted to the arms of the fork with the aim of increasing its rigidity and affording sufficient support for the bearings, which makes assembly difficult and reduces the maximum angles which the joint can allow.